A conventional inverter device produces alternating current power from direct current power by switching an on-off state of a semiconductor device such as a transistor. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3,633,432 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,950) discloses a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor element producing three-phase alternating current power, a positive direct current terminal, a negative direct current terminal, and an output terminal and the like are integrated.